


囚光

by Amarantine



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Imprisonment, Intersex, Intersex Hal, Lactation, M/M, Mirror Sex, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Painful Sex, Pregnant Sex, Sexual Abuse, Urethral Play
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarantine/pseuds/Amarantine
Summary: 看好tag和警告





	1. Rosebud

**Author's Note:**

> 看好tag和警告

科瓦德的囚徒扶着墙壁慢慢地沿着房间的边缘走着，裸露在睡袍以下的小腿每迈出一步都在颤抖，脚尖点在柔软厚实的地毯上像踩在刀尖上一样，脚趾因疼痛而痉挛着。  
房间里安静到只听得他在挪动自己时窸窸窣窣的声音，事实上，这里更准确的叫法应该是囚室，虽然此处的面积比他在地球上的公寓还大，塞尼斯托没有在基本生活所需的物质条件上亏待他，但却将他与外界完全隔绝，控制了他的自由。  
室内没有布置健身器材，哈尔仍然坚持着每日进行大量的运动，而在他的身体被做了一点小改动之后，他的锻炼内容从几千个仰卧起坐和俯卧撑缩水到了绕房间走路练习使用双腿。  
塞尼斯托从容地靠坐在房间一角的沙发上注视着自己的阶下囚缓慢的移动，哈尔刻意忽视了他，这是对他所有抵抗行为中最微不足道、最消极的一种：假装他不存在，不主动理会他。他听得见地球人在用英语低声数着步数，四千九百五十一，四千九百五十二。他知道哈尔在打着什么心思，他不安分的囚犯从来没掩饰过要逃离这里的意图，为了这个目标他自然需要保持身体的力量，以便在机会到来时做好准备。塞尼斯托对此不以为然，但不代表他可以对这个狂妄的念头视而不见。  
他来这里也不是观赏自己的囚徒绕圈的。  
当哈尔走到附近时，他站起身，抓住哈尔——黄灯的领袖用的是他那修长骨感的手，而非灯戒的构造——拉到自己身前，地球人瞪圆了棕色的眼睛，愤恨地仰视着他，眼睛明亮得像要滴出泪来。他享受了一会身高和地位之差给他带来的优越感，以及用一个简单的动作打破眼前人消极的抵抗、强迫他面对自己带来的满足感，随后打横抱起他的所有物，以离地几公分的高度微微浮空，匀速飞到了床边。  
他难以管教的学生没有做什么激烈的反抗，在这种事发生了无数次后，哈尔得到的教训已经足够让他明智起来，他需要节约体力应对接下来的事。塞尼斯托将他放在床上，哈尔的呼吸变得急促，身体紧张地僵着，塞尼斯托抚摸着他的小腿，哈尔瘦了一些，但肌肉依旧紧实，科鲁加人的红色手掌贴着苍白的双腿徐徐向上，掀起了睡袍的下摆，然后分开修长的双腿，将身体锲入腿间，未着片缕的下体暴露在他的视线中，软软地垂着的阴茎下方，会阴位置原本平滑的皮肤被小巧的女性器官取代，这就是前绿灯侠如今举步艰难的原因，每迈出一步，大腿的肌肉就会牵动敏感的新生器官，引起一片酸涩的痛楚。塞尼斯托用食指和无名指拨开闭合的两片花瓣，中指揉弄敏感的阴蒂，那个部位柔软得不可思议，娇嫩的器官敏感到科鲁加人手指上粗糙的指纹都能感受得清晰鲜明，酥麻的快感伴随着疼痛席卷而来，阴道在刺激之下开始分泌液体，哈尔咬住手指忍耐着，喉间不自觉地发出破碎的呻吟声：“唔……嗯……”  
塞尼斯托从一旁的抽屉里取出一盒扩张棒，权衡后选择了约有两指粗的一根，“放松。”他劝诫道，然后对准湿润的阴道口推了进去。  
那感觉像将利器刺回伤口中，狭窄的甬道被无生命的硬物撑开，细致的内壁被生生地摩擦着，每前进一点都像在用钝刀从内部切割他的身体，哈尔的目光从始至终都盯着天花板，他那幼稚的抵抗仍在继续，仿佛这样他就可以假装这种事对他没有产生影响或是他不在意。但他无法控制身体的本能反应，他的双腿紧紧地夹在塞尼斯托的身侧，羞耻和疼痛让他蜷起了脚趾，身体的紧绷给扩张棒更添了阻碍，塞尼斯托转而去抚慰外侧的花瓣，促使他放松肌肉，产生更多的润滑液体方便进入。在插入到足够的深度之后，那根扩张棒终于停止了前进，哈尔如释重负，大口喘着气，这才发现自己脸颊已经湿透了。下身浅粉的器官经历了一番蹂躏，泛着媚态的红色，含着扩张棒湿漉漉地滴着透明液体。塞尼斯托仔细观察后，将哈尔的身体翻了过去，令他虚软无力的腿跪在床上翘起臀部。蘸着润滑液的手指撑开后穴娴熟地扩张了几下，炙热的硬物顶开穴口插了进去。  
哈尔咬着枕面承受着身体另一处入口遭受的侵犯，后穴的肌肉咬紧了男人的性器，撑不住的上身瘫软下去，棕色的长发散落在枕面上，控制不住的唾液从嘴角流出，洇湿了枕头。  
塞尼斯托没有急着抽送，维持着相连的状态，手指绕到前方搓揉娇嫩的女性器官，捏住扩张棒的底端，慢慢拉出来一点，这引发了哈尔一声无法抑制的惊叫，塞尼斯托又将它推了回去。  
哈尔的腰瞬间软了下来，被塞尼斯托坚实的手臂撑着才没有倒下，跪着的双腿也在不住地打哆嗦，显示出他的忍耐。但对方的动作没有停止，这一次扩张棒被拉出了更多的部分，又悉数被推回去，似乎进入得更深了。  
“不要了，”他终于放弃了抵抗，开口向暴君哀求，“好痛……”  
“你知道这是必要的。”这话只说对了一半，新生的器官需要做扩张训练，但他们的交合自然是不包括在内。塞尼斯托总能为合理化他的行为找到理由，他缓慢地抽送着扩张棒，意有所指地问道：“只有疼吗？”  
随着抽插，更多的透明液体顺着扩张棒滴下，打湿了红色的手指，下身的甬道抽动着，前方的阴茎也逐渐抬头，塞尼斯托的手法精准而又具有诱导性，在剧烈的排异和胀痛之中仍能让他感受到一丝奇妙的快慰，哈尔的呼吸声都中带了点情色的音色。  
对这具身体施予疼痛和快感，两者结合能诞生超乎寻常的驯化作用。一如既往，他赢了这场不平等的无形较量。哈尔的身体还没有完全适应这种新的快感，他哽咽着，咬牙切齿地说道：“塞尼斯托，你这混蛋……”话音还未结束就转成了一声哭喊，插在后方的阴茎突然尽数没入体内，深到让他错觉已经顶入了内脏，紧接着就是狂暴的律动。哈尔身上单薄睡袍早已被汗湿，贴在皮肤上呈现出一种半透明的质感， 红色的手掌潜入下摆，游走在已经被情欲浸透的敏感肌肤之上，似是又嫌那层朦胧的布料碍事，裂帛之音响起，塞尼斯托扯碎了那件已经丧失蔽体功能的衣服，光裸的后背便暴露在他的视线中，脊柱和背肌随着他的动作拧动着，半是痛苦半是愉悦。  
“啊……”  
过度的入侵让哈尔从牙缝间挤出了一声啜泣，下身的两处甬道被同时填满，后穴更是被科鲁加人粗大的性器撑到极限，挤压那层薄薄的肉壁牵动前穴，引出一种让他头皮发麻的奇异快感，身体的种种失控反应让他本能地恐惧接下来到来的一切，他绷紧了身体像要防御自己，却又立刻被塞尼斯托撞得溃不成军。  
被硬生生操到高潮时，哈尔没有被碰触过的阴茎颤抖着射了出来，小腹不住地抽搐着，前穴涌出的液体几乎要让他含不下扩张棒，更是弄湿了大腿内侧的一大片皮肤。  
塞尼斯托将他翻了过来，高潮过一次后已经疲惫不堪，他任由对方摆弄自己软成一滩水般的身体，修长的双腿被握住脚踝抬高到胸前，给予了对方观察他私处更好的视角，后穴仍然在费力地吞吃着进出的性器，已经被不停息的冲撞摩擦得红肿。塞尼斯托揉捏着地球人柔软的胸肌，上面点缀着的乳头都已经硬了起来，那两颗肉粒格外敏感，指尖轻轻触上去，原本瘫软的身体就开始簌簌发抖，随着他拉扯、捻揉、轻搓的动作，包裹着他的甬道绵软地缩紧，谄媚地按摩那根深入体内的东西。  
哈尔像是连发出声音的力气都没了，只是重重地喘着气，看向他的眼神时而茫然无措，时而凄楚，时而狂热似情人，时而又充满恨意，无端地让他心悸，他因而用手盖住了哈尔的眼睛，鬼使神差地俯下身，亲吻微张的两片嘴唇。


	2. Chapter 2

那个器官初生时只是一道缝隙，细嫩得像没发育的幼女，连指尖都含进不去。如今连日调教之下的成果已初露端倪，纤薄脆弱的阴唇变得松软，藏在花瓣间的阴蒂微微挑露，像是紧闭的青涩花苞顶端绽开了一点春意，呈现出一种含苞待放的韵味。  
塞尼斯托的手指分开了瑟缩的花瓣，分明的指节卡在柔软的黏膜上，缓慢地前进，一点点没入体内，带着茧子的粗糙指腹在甬道内摸索着，似乎在对那个部位的状况做测量和评估。  
私处被撑开的感觉让哈尔脸色煞白，瞪大了眼睛。作为一个自我认知性别是男性，并且以男性的身份生活了二十多年的人，被人从不应该存在的甬道侵入体内，强烈的恶心和屈辱让他本能地挪动身体想要后退，未等他移出半寸的距离，黄光在手腕和腰上绕了一圈，塑形成了约束带，将他的身体固定在原位，一切逃离的尝试化为徒劳的挣扎。  
哈尔体内的触感像温暖的珊瑚，又像是细腻的油脂，娇嫩得似是禁不起一点冲击，仿佛稍用力就能弄坏它。塞尼斯托目不转睛地注视着那个费力地吞吃着自己手指的部位，动作迟疑了片刻，眉头压得更紧了一些，像是不太满意对方的表现，他撤出了手指，握住哈尔的膝弯将他的腿抬得更高了些，然后埋下了脸。  
不属于自己身体的肉块贴上他敏感的肉瓣时，哈尔猝不及防发出了一声惊叫，塞尼斯托湿热的舌头在他的女性器官上灵活地来回滑动，仔细地舔开每层肉瓣，时而溜进入口，舌尖掠过每一寸褶皱，又模拟着交合的动作在甬道内抽插进出。下体越来越湿，舌头在其中坦然而热忱的滑动也越来越顺畅，翻搅的水声啧啧作响。唇髭不时地扎在他柔嫩的花瓣和蒂珠上，刺痛感混合着快感像火焰一般将他的下半身融化了，炽热的酥麻感令他双腿打颤，滚烫的浪潮席卷了全身，让他一阵一阵地发抖，喉间挤出无法抑制的婉转媚叫。当那条舌头从体内抽出时，甬道内的嫩肉甚至不满足地缩紧了试图挽留。  
神智刚刚清明片刻，哈尔还来不及为自己的失态而羞耻，那条柔韧的舌头又飞快地拍打起他的两片小阴唇，科鲁加人更为粗粝的舌面舔弄着娇嫩的阴蒂，那颗肉珠敏感至极，哪禁得起这种研磨，棕发的地球人不住地扭动着腰身，发出带着气音的喘息声。  
塞尼斯托薄而平滑的双唇剥开翕动的花瓣，捕捉到那颗挺立的肉珠，抿进口中轻轻一啜。  
尖锐的快感像闪电一样击中了他，小腹抽搐，下身喷出了晶亮的液体。  
哈尔双唇微张，大口地喘着气，胸口剧烈地起伏着，被快感逼出的泪水顺着嫣红的眼角淌进发间，还有几颗泪滴露水一样挂在睫毛上。  
身体还酥软着，唇上便迎接了塞尼斯托的一个吻，对方口中奇怪的味道让他本能地皱了眉，数秒之后他突然意识到了那是，猛地撇开了脸躲闪对方的唇，被捏着下颌转过头来正对着上方人戏谑的眼神：“你自己的味道。”  
哈尔还想驳斥他，随即感觉到对方粗硬的阴茎在自己两片充血的花瓣上蹭了一下，然后抵在软滑的入口处，与手指或是扩张棒完全不同的形状和体积借着他高潮喷出的清液进入了体内。  
哈尔发不出声音，牙齿咬得咯吱作响，试图蜷缩起身体，他的反应像是被用利器捅进了内脏里，高潮后的内壁又敏感至极，体内绞紧了，但柔软的组织根本没办法阻挡对方的入侵，质感极佳的甬道紧紧吸附着进犯的柱体，一下一下地蠕动着。  
哈尔的女穴本就浅窄，对方的性器还未完全进入就似乎已经触到了尽头，再向内推时，体内的腔道像是被顶着拉长了一般，宫口又极度敏感，总让他错觉自己要被顶穿了一般。  
“不行……”内脏被推着寸寸后移的痛苦让他眼睛发热，忍不住叫出了声，“啊……”  
“放松，”宇宙暴君冷酷的声音响起，“你现在身体的承受度是精确计算过的，只要放松就不会受伤。”  
说着他向前推进了更多，听到一声呜咽。  
入侵体内的物体不断地向深处钻去，哈尔的双腿不住地打颤，直到对方的胯部接触到了大腿，他才终于喘了口气，入口的黏膜被撑到发白，小巧的花瓣绷在深红色的阴茎根部，尺寸惊人的性器已经尽数没入体内，深入到了恐怖的程度。哈尔只觉得全身的感官都集中在了下身，稍微一动就让他浑身发麻，酸痛的感觉从宫口传来。刚停留片刻，那根折磨人的东西就让他猝不及防地向外拉出，哈尔的体内勒得太紧，进入时像在劈开紧闭着的甬道，后撤时又像是在向外扯弄内壁。来回抽送几下，这具身体承受不住冲击，彻底瘫软下来。失焦的棕色眼中含泪，脸上情潮涟涟，更是引诱人恨不得将这身体撞碎。塞尼斯托每一次撞击到尽头，里面的软肉都会痉挛着，像一个小口吮着他的铃口，食髓知味的甬道柔媚地抽动着伺候那根性器。  
之前被塞尼斯托用手指或是扩张棒捅弄至高潮也没有过的感觉传遍全身，陌生的刺激，伴随着疼痛，哈尔的手指抓着身下的织物，身体随着进出的节奏摇晃，无意识地发出鼻音的闷哼声。  
哈尔一直被冷落的阴茎不知什么时候已经勃起，夹在他们二人的身体中间被反复地摩擦着，但那都不是他们关注的重点。  
“求你不要……”他喘息着发出模糊的声音。  
“你说什么？”  
哈尔的嘴唇咬得滴血，才艰难地吐出了这句屈辱的请求：“求你不要射进来……”  
塞尼斯托平静地看着哈尔，未置可否，眼中透露出了厌烦的神色。哈尔已经读出了答案，绝望像海水一般瞬间吞没了他。下一次的进入重重地撞在哈尔体内的那团软肉中，顶在那里画着圈碾磨，直磨得哈尔弓起了雪白的脊背，失控的涎水从嘴角淌到了下颌，紧接着塞尼斯托加快了抽送的频率。  
在这场性事中，他哈尔·乔丹没有反抗的余地。  
握着地球人柔软的腰，让他逃无可逃，塞尼斯托顶着他体内那处凹陷将液体射进了深处。热液冲击着子宫壁，子宫被灌满的感觉让哈尔浑身颤抖，抽噎得喘不过气，胸腹反射性地抽搐着吸进气体，拼命地换气却还是觉得呼吸困难，抓着床单的手已经失去知觉。汹涌的泪水蒙蔽住了视线，在眼前一阵阵的白光之中，他看到他们站在地球的山崖上，塞尼斯托向他伸出手，而再次伸手时已经戴了一枚黄灯戒指，握着武器向他迎面而来，他隔着欧阿的高科牢门对塞尼斯托说你背叛了我，字字戳心，他还躺在这里，在该死的科瓦德，在塞尼斯托的床上，浑身沾满了汗水和淫液，然后他发觉塞尼斯托用灯戒做了个罩子盖在自己的口鼻上，似乎是帮他稳住呼吸。  
“好点了吗？”  
哈尔茫然地眨眨眼睛，蓄在眼眶中的眼泪顺着眼角滑落，眼前注视着自己的科鲁加人的影像更清晰了一些。  
塞尼斯托看着自己，脸上还是没有什么表情，但语气稍柔和了些，他解释道：“你刚刚……用地球人的解释就是过呼吸了。”  
哈尔猛地清醒了过来，刚刚发生的事让他脸上像要烧起来一样。过呼吸引起的手脚麻木还没有完全恢复，他愤恨地用双手笨拙地扯下了黄光构造，动作僵硬地试图起身，刚坐直，一阵晕眩和恶心感让他不得不停下来缓上一会，腰腹酸痛，双腿也软得像两根面条，下身那个被过度使用的器官更是让他羞愤地流出了黏稠的液体。塞尼斯托不依不饶地按着他的肩膀：“你要去哪？”  
“浴室。”哈尔回头瞪着造成这一切的罪魁祸首，咬牙切齿地说，“你还怕我从排水管道跑了不成？”


	3. Chapter 3

哈尔伏跪在床上，柔软的腰臀被握在身后人的手中被迫抬高，腿间柔嫩的女穴被来自后方的粗硬性器贯穿，深红色的阴茎在紧致湿润的甬道内快速进出，搅动出粘腻的水声，纤薄的花瓣软绵绵地吸附在茎身上，穴肉顺从地含吮着男人的性器，每一次深入，都会引起内腔的抽搐，显然是被顶弄到了高潮的边缘。  
他的身体已经开始适应女性器官获得的快感了，与从男根上获取的快感不同，绵绵不绝的刺激像是没有阈值，无止境地涌遍他的四肢百骸。此时的身体像被温水泡开了一样，双颊泛着情欲的红晕，汗水密布潮红的皮肤，他被插入的快感激得浑身发抖，只能咬着枕面抑制那些让他羞耻的媚叫声。  
大腿间满是晶亮湿滑的黏液，不知道是喷了多少次，对方每一次抽出都会在肉体之间牵出银丝，再随着撞击发出四溅的啪啪声。  
前面高高翘起的阴茎却被从尿道插入了一根细长的光构造，扼制他无法正常射精，只有一些透明的液体从边缘渗出来。  
塞尼斯托有意驯化他，遏制他男性的本能，强化被插入女阴的快感。让他不甘地通过被操弄前穴而勃起，却堵住了发泄的出口，只能一次又一次像现在这样用女性器官达到高潮。  
小腹抽搐，脚趾绷紧，他像要闷死自己一样把脸埋在枕头里，连同他的呻吟声也被一起被压进了柔软厚实的织物里，只能听见小声的呜咽。  
这个体位唯一的缺点就是看不到哈尔高潮时那副被快感击溃的表情，塞尼斯托想。  
柔嫩的甬道还在痉挛着，裹紧了体内的硬物一下一下地抽动。  
“还是这么紧，”塞尼斯托叹道，“我干了你这里几次了？”  
“这可真有趣了，塞尼斯托军团的首领不会数十以内的数字。”哈尔的身体还有些发抖，强撑着笑意出言讥讽，话音刚落下身就遭到了报复。  
插在尿道里的细棒突然动了起来，微微向外抽出一点，哈尔猝不及防发出一声痛呼，接着细棒在尿道里灵巧地转了一圈，随后开始抽送起来。刚刚高潮过的身体受不了这样的刺激，强烈的痛楚让他的眼前一阵阵发黑。  
他早就摸透了塞尼斯托的脾性，咬牙说道：“算上现在是八次。”  
尿道里的光棒直插到底，逼出了哈尔的一声哽咽，那该死的混蛋终于放过了他，用那种充满了居高临下感的语气悠悠地说道：  
“不错，我希望你每次都能好好记住这个过程。”  
他喜欢这个他亲手教出来的绿灯侠有点精神的样子，眼中燃起的意志像是永不熄灭的火焰。  
这样才更有征服的乐趣。  
手掌按在地球人的小腹上，里面被射满了精液，已经让他感觉到些许的沉坠了，掌下稍一按压，黏稠的液体便逆流回阴道里，随着抽送被带出来一缕缕混着白浊的清液。  
他挑起了眉：“吃了这么多精液，倒是还没怀上。”  
哈尔嗤笑了一声：“可能是因为你不行，你要不要换别人来试试。”  
身后抽送的动作突然停了下来。  
哈尔知道自己成功惹到塞尼斯托了。  
他听到近处重物落地的声音，还没来得及抬头查看，身体就被托起，从趴跪的体位转为靠坐在了科鲁加人的怀里。  
身体悬空，浑身的重量都落在了被插入的部位上，这让埋在体内的东西进入得格外深，宫口的刺激让他喘息声变重，塞尼斯托用灯戒将房间里的穿衣镜搬到了床前，猝不及防他正对上面前的影像，将自己的狼狈姿态尽收眼底，汗湿的发丝黏在脸侧和颈部，长时间的性事将他折腾得眼神涣散，棕色的睫毛湿漉漉的，泛着潮红的脸颊上交错着泪痕。他的目光逐渐向下，看到自己遍布情欲痕迹的身体，以及两腿之间，被插得嫣红的女性器官。塞尼斯托揽着他的膝弯，将他更大地打开在镜前。  
“我知道你自己没有观察过，所以现在给你一个机会。”  
器官是新生的，移植到身上还没多久，加上他心理上的抗拒，自然是没有自己拨开花瓣仔细检查过，每一次被使用过度导致的红肿都是塞尼斯托亲自来给涂药，他自己只有做清洁的时候才会接触那个隐秘的部位。  
科鲁加人红色的手指漫不经心地拨弄着充血的蒂珠，捏在指尖搓弄又压扁，修剪整齐而又坚硬的黑色指甲边缘压在上面，手指快速地抖动，刮蹭着红肿的肉珠。  
“你可能没注意过，我给你的这个器官很完整。”  
苛责阴蒂的手指向下挪动了一点，到了一处位置指尖重重一捻，一种难以言喻的酸涩痛楚立刻涌了上来。  
是尿道孔。  
明白塞尼斯托给自己准备了什么样的刑罚后，哈尔瞬间变了脸色，语气近乎咬牙切齿：“你真变态。”  
塞尼斯托两指撑开小阴唇，露出了阴蒂下方隐藏着的针尖大小的嫩红小孔。灯戒凝成了顶端圆钝的金色细棒，在那小孔上轻轻戳了一下，哈尔立刻哆嗦了起来，娇嫩的小孔也随之收缩。  
他不住地摇头，在塞尼斯托的怀里徒劳地挣扎，下身被体内滚烫的硬物牢牢钉住，只能在对方的胯间辗转扭动，无助地踢蹬着两只长腿。  
“现在感觉到恐惧了？”暴君平静的语气带了一点嘲讽，金色的细棒沾着哈尔下体分泌的液体，一点点撑开了生涩的孔道。  
那本就不是用来插入的位置，进入的过程艰涩无比，只钉进一截哈尔的下身就瘫软了下来，敏感得不敢动弹，绵软的肉腔推挤着坚硬的细棒，抗拒着异物的入侵，塞尼斯托转而向外抽出，那裹紧了细棒的粉色肉孔跟着被拉长了一点，反倒像是在尽力挽留，单薄的一层嫩肉被扯到半透明，隐约透出构造金色的光芒，细棒慢慢地向外退出，在阻力稍微松动了一些后又向内捅去。  
哈尔在镜中眼睁睁地看着塞尼斯托如此往复着缓慢的动作，细棒越捅越深，几乎整根嵌入了体内，只留一段颤动的尾端在外面。他彻底脱力的身体依偎在身后人的怀里，像是连喘气都不敢，生怕牵动被洞穿的位置，塞尼斯托的手指轻轻一弹留在体外的那段光棒，怀中地球人的身体便传来无力的震颤，喉间发出不成调的呻吟。  
卡在体内的粗大阴茎也突然发难，顶弄起了哈尔的敏感点。此时的抽送又带给了他另一种异样的感觉，来自内部的顶撞不断地刺激着膀胱，难以启齿的尿意逐渐聚集起来。  
塞尼斯托一边在他的体内冲刺，一边飞快地用细棒操弄着女性尿道，柔嫩的孔道被捅得酸胀难忍，全身的知觉似乎都集中在了下身，哈尔的身体不停地发抖，唇角的涎水无法自控地淌下，时不时发出一声声颤抖的泣音。  
在察觉到狭窄孔道中的抽送已经产生了几分湿意后，塞尼斯托突然将细棒整支抽出，哈尔来不及发出制止的声音，两条修长的腿大张，徒劳地屈伸着想要夹紧。伴随着他绝望的啜泣声，清澈温热的液体淅淅沥沥地喷了出来 ，溅在镜子上，打湿了床铺。


	4. Chapter 4

哈尔赤裸的身体陷在厚实的床铺里，塞尼斯托跪在下方，手臂撑在两侧俯下身，谨慎地一寸一寸亲吻着地球人隆起的腹部，旧时纤瘦有力的腰身和锋利的腹肌线条已被柔和的圆润曲线取代，科鲁加人冰冷的薄唇掠过孕肚的每一寸皮肤，感受着里面的颤动，在移到中心那个小巧的凹陷时更是探出舌尖舔起了浅浅的肚脐，微微戳弄几下后又轻轻吸吮着。这些动作引起了下方地球人难耐地摩擦起了双腿，察觉到这一点后，他驱动黄灯戒构造出金色的绸带捕捉住身下人的脚踝，将那一双长腿屈起分开到身体两侧，毫无遮掩的下体尽数展示在他的面前。  
隐藏在花瓣里的小洞早已被驯化得服帖，孕期特殊的生理状况又让它汁水丰沛，红色的修长手指随性地拨弄着那处，在敏感处稍加刺激溢出的液体就洇湿了手指，甬道不自觉地收缩着，绞紧时不时探入的指节。  
抽出黏湿的手指后，科鲁加人的阴茎抵在湿润的入口，微微顶进去了一点。  
“轻一点……”  
地球人哀求道。他对这根侵入的物体太过熟悉，形状，尺寸，硬度，热度，无数次撑开他的身体，撞击他的体内深处或是碾磨他的敏感点，以种种亵玩般的方式左右着他的感官。随着性器缓慢的插入，哈尔挺直了腰身，双手抓着身下的床单，脚背绷紧，白皙的脚趾蜷缩起来，喉间发出了一声悠长的轻哼。身体乖顺地侍奉着进犯的硬物，柔软的肉腔吸附着茎身，一直到整根没入体内，那呻吟的音尾转为了吃痛的抽气声。  
他子宫位置较正常女人偏低，怀孕后因为坠力，更是很容易就戳弄到顶。塞尼斯托的阴茎撑开窄小的甬道，顶开层层褶皱，在宫口处停了下来，阴茎的顶端挑着他的敏感点，来回抽送时反复戳弄宫颈那一圈肉环。酸涩的疼痛和让人全身酥麻的快感使得哈尔的体内不受控制地抽动着，裹紧了体内的阴茎，很快不疾不徐的抽送节奏就带出了水声，地球人勃起的阴茎也逐渐随之抬头。  
怀孕使得绿灯侠变得更加敏感，柔软又甜美的身体像一颗熟透的果实，稍加挤压就会爆出馥郁香浓的汁水。  
哈尔的皮肤上泛着情欲的潮红，附着在其上的汗水闪闪发光，微张的双唇不住地吐出灼热的喘息，眉毛无助地颦着，像是在忍耐什么苦楚，然而在他颤抖的睫毛下双眼迷离，敞开的身体被操弄得几近酥软，呼吸声中都带着婉转甜腻的鼻音，分明是一副身陷快感的淫靡模样，身下的床单都已经被交合处抽送时带出的液体打湿了一片。  
裹着红色阴茎进出的花瓣被摩擦得嫣红，阴蒂也被塞尼斯托捏在指间，时轻时重地打着圈，配合着抽插的节奏肆意搓揉着敏感的肉珠。哈尔低喘了几下后，没有受到抚慰的阴茎射出了稀薄的液体。  
他的身体已经被调教得非常适应性爱了。  
诞生的快感也在激发着他身体另一处的反应，怀孕后绿灯侠原本结实的胸肌转为了花苞一般更加柔嫩的轮廓，此时在性事的催化下，胸前浅粉的乳尖早已因为蓄满乳汁涨得发硬，滞胀感也造成了愈发强烈的闷痛。  
直到酝酿的液体突破乳孔，一阵让他头皮发麻的刺激感过后，他发觉自己没有被碰触过的双乳在这样的快感下，竟然被操得溢出了奶水。  
一时间对这具畸形身体的绝望感令哈尔抬起手臂盖住眼睛，侧过了脸，像是这样就可以忘记这件难堪的事实一样。  
他几天前开始出奶——也许已经有一个多星期了，被关在这个地方，他很难辨别时间——胸乳变得更加饱满的同时，胸口时常涨得生疼，紧随而至的是身体发烫的痛楚。  
胸口濡湿的感觉令他回过神来，塞尼斯托俯下身来舔舐他身体上缓缓流淌的几滴乳汁，顺着液体的痕迹一直向上，来到源头处后，科鲁加人更加粗糙坚硬的味蕾重重地碾上挺立的娇嫩乳头，将那颗涨成鲜红色的肉粒压扁，舌尖搔弄着乳孔，浅浅地戳刺着。随后又将整个乳晕含进口腔中，用力吮吸起来。  
奶水流出的情况不够顺畅，哈尔忍不住痛呼了一声，胸部敏感到塞尼斯托的手指稍一触碰，身体就一阵阵地颤抖，连同下身包裹着硬物的软腻腔道也骤然绞紧了。塞尼斯托用手掌拢住乳肉按摩，细致地慢慢揉开因奶水过多而淤堵的红肿部位，不轻不重的力道配合着富有技巧的手法，火辣的疼痛渐渐消退，带来了舒畅感，整只乳房被揉捏得柔软后，塞尼斯托又用虎口托起乳肉，狎昵地抖动手腕让乳肉颠簸弹动起来。  
令人颤栗的快感从乳尖蔓延至全身，排山倒海般向哈尔袭来，胸部被揉捏得一片酥麻，胀痛得到了缓解，更多的乳汁成股流淌了出来，胸口被弄得一片黏湿滑腻，香甜的气味也弥漫开来。  
哈尔大口呼吸着，清亮的泪痕从手臂无法盖住的下半张脸上滑落。  
塞尼斯托握着他的手腕试图将其移开，然而绷紧的身体执拗地不肯乖乖就范，不知是在与他较劲还是单纯的难以放松。感受到阻力后，塞尼斯托没有与他角力，反而挺动下身尽根没入，碾磨起了宫口附近的敏感软肉，哈尔发出了一声微弱的哽咽，像是被电流击中一般，下身微微痉挛着喷出了透明的汁液，高潮轻而易举地卸下了他的坚持，然而冲击的动作还没有停止，撞击的力度愈加激烈，性器深入的程度已经让他有些惊惶了，攥紧床单的另一只手下意识地覆上了腹部，那里已经被他自己射出的液体弄得一片湿滑，他能够感觉到体内饱胀的阴茎一股股涌动的颤栗，在一阵暴烈的冲撞之后，最终喷射进了自己的肚子里。  
塞尼斯托内射之后没有立即抽出性器，他捏着哈尔的下颌端详着那张漂亮的脸，眼角晕红一片，高潮时情动的样子还没有消退，已经带上了羞愤和隐忍的表情。  
“看着我。”暴君命令道。  
他的囚犯还是眼神漠然地望着远处，只是那眼中多了水气，看起来却像是在倔强中平添了一丝委屈。  
塞尼斯托没有因为这些忤逆之举而与他置气，红色的拇指轻轻擦拭着哈尔脸颊上的泪水，意有所指地发问道：“想什么呢？”  
对方仍是没有接话，科鲁加人兀自继续说道：  
“地球人怀孕时，受激素影响会更容易流泪。”  
哈尔的身体震了一下，与此同时，埋在他体内沉寂了一会的阴茎再次硬起，伴着肉体撞击的清晰水声，那根滚烫的东西抽动了起来。这一次的进出加快了一些速度，男人的性器更加强硬地倾轧着他的内壁，随着他的节奏，哈尔喘息得更加急促了一些。  
那暴君淡淡地说道：  
“哭给我看吧。”


End file.
